Knight
by ScarlettParker
Summary: Primera historia de una serie de one-shoots sobre las aventuras románticas de nuestros queridos héroes. ¡Pasen y lean! Advertencias de este capitulo: RaphxOC, Lemon, Malos chistes (horribles)


que taal?  
Aqui les dejo un one-shoot de Rapha ya que me siento culpable por que en mi otro fic Leonardo se esta apropiando de la historia :(  
Nah xD en realidad, es unaa serie de Oneshoots con historias romantitontas para cada uno de nuestros heroes *.*  
Habrá un Apritello (por mas que me pese ajaj xD)  
Haré sufrir un poco a Leo (muejejej por adueñarse de mi fic largo)

Y un MikeyxOC (mikey es mi segundo favorito *-* es alolable)

Buenoo sin más nada que decir..  
Em Ah si...  
Raph Rocks !

A leer =D

Capitulo único :

Estaba harto de escuchar las cursilerias de mis hermanos, Donnie y Leo se las pasaban baboseando por esas mujeres que practicamente les habian corroído la dignidad.  
No entendia el concepto de "amor" y su patética relación con que te arranquen el cerebro de cuajo. Suspiré al ver la estupida y lamentable escena de mis hermanos dandole de comer rocetas de maiz a sus respectivas parejas en la boca, para colmo, la pelicula que habian elegido, era aun más empalagosa que el ambiente en aquella sala.  
Mickey ajeno de la realidad como siempre, se habia aburrido de aquel drama romantico hace rato, jugaba con su t-phone a otro estupido juego que seguro en pocas horas terminaria por completo,el muy vicioso seguro lo enrostraria en la cara de todos como si a alguien le inportara.  
Bufé con desesperación y me levante subitamente de aquel sillon, que en esos momentos parecia más una silla de tortura.  
Nadie prestó atencion cuando me fuí, nisiquiera el osado lider que normalmente le gustaba controlar todo y a todos, sonreí, por fin habia encontrado un buen "uso" para el amor.

Ya en mi habitación me tumbe en la cama y me dispuse a leer la nueva edición de "Watchmen" hace tiempo estaba esperando que salga este comic. Las escenas que mostraban eran por demás sugestivas, casi incomodas, donde The Comediant, se "devoraba" una mujer deliciosamente voluptuosa.  
Realmente no creo que él haya sentido amor en esos momentos, pero vamos, quien no sederia ante tanta belleza, por lo menos por un rato.  
Terminé de leer aquella revista que más que de superheroes y villanos habia sido "pornografico" , me dispuse a dormir.

Pasaban las horas y no habia conseguido pegar el ojo, las imagenes de aquel comic se clavaban en mi mente y me creaban odiosas e inoportunas dudas existenciales ¡Rayos quiero dormirr!.  
Ciertamente... The Comediant no estaba enamorado de esa mujer, supongo que solo obedecia a sus instintos.  
Por otro lado, Debia admitir que... Yo... Jamás habia estado con una mujer y de vez en cuando, "el impulso" reprimido, se vovlvia un maldito grano en el trasero evitando que me concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.  
Odiaba la idea de que "El intrepido" haya perdido la virginidad antes que yo, gruñí para mis adentros.  
"Para tener sexo, necesitas conocer una chica con inclinación zoofilica, esperar a que se enamore y blablaballallba" de solo pensarlo me agotaba, no quiero una mujer a mi lado, solo quiero cojer.  
¿Pareja casual? Jaja, me hice bullyn a mi mismo por la estupida idea, ¿Que nena se acostaria por que sí con un monstruo con forma de "mascota" que se vende en un pet shop?  
¡Uff!, resoplé, necesitaba tomar aire...  
Me encaminé hacia la salida, todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos. Así que fue facil escapar, de todos modos, ya estaba bastante grandecito para darle explicaciónes a alguien, supongo que el sigilo ya era una especie de costumbre.

La brisa gelida cortaba mi rostro, mientras avanzaba por los edificios, me sentia libre y aclaraba mis pensamientos.  
Me dirigí hacia la zona de Broadway, me ponía de buen humor ver de lejos la miseria humana en todo su esplendor, era facinante ver a esa bola de hipocritas felicitarse y complacerse entre ellos como si las estupidas obras que alli se celebraran fueran lo más exiquisito del mundo.  
Me senté en una corniza frente a uno de esos importantisimos teatros, al parecer una obra recien habia terminado, dando paso al desfile de freaks que salian a tomar sus lujosos carros y a saludarase entre ellos.  
Como siempre se encontraban tooodos los personajes desagradables y cliché, no faltaba ni uno.  
El viejo verde y gordo podrido en dolares junto con su flamante zorra de fin de semana aproximadamente de unos muy engañosos 23 años (para mi tenía 17).  
La vieja de más años que la existencia del universo con su horrorosa piel de cachorro de panda colgado en su arrugado cuello.  
Un par de "mujeres maduras solteronas" a la caza de algun desafortunado rico.  
La adorable parejita de clase media que seguramente estaban festejando el aniversario de su casamiento, etc... Etc... Etc  
Todos comenzaron a aplaudir estridentemente como chinpancés mientras silbaban y gritaban cosas como "Bravo " "Grosssos" y un muy descolocado "WOOOHOO!". Pensar que al que se catalogaba de mostruo era a mi, no podia comprender la naturaleza humana.  
Dieron paso al elenco que estaba conformado por: El actor principal (Gay reprimido) Los extras bastante feos, el viejo, la vieja, el villano, la doncella...  
Como siempre el Viejo gordo y verde se abrio paso en tre la muchedumbre dejando atras a su perra rentada, para ir a babosearle la mano, entre cumplidos y miradas descaradas a la acríz principal, era una esena totalmente agobiante.  
Así que decidi ir a buscar una pizza para evitar enfermar mis ojos, desaparecí entre las sombras y me dispuse a esperar frente a una pizzeria cercana del teatro donde se encontraban mis freaks.  
El Delivery encendió su triste motito, lo seguí un par de cuadras y lo intercepté quedando frente a el, quien me miraba aterrado.  
-Toma el dinero, dame la pizza y vete - dije sin más, si alguno de mis hermanos, en especial "El intrepido" o sensei se enteraban de esto seguramente pondrian el grito en el cielo, pero como me vale madre, nunca se enterarán, Tomé la pizza de las temblorosas manos del muchacho y le di paso para que saliera pitando de alli.  
Me dirigi nuevamente a mi asiento de primera para seguir observando la inmundicia humana mientras engullia pizza.  
Ya se habia dicipado la muchedumbre, solo se encontraba El gay y la damicela que se saludaban para luego el irse y quedar ella sola, al parecer, esperando un taxi.  
Pude verla mas detenídamente, se asemejaba a la mujer de Watchmen.  
Era baste alta, rubia a lo Marilyn Monroe sus rizos llegaban hasta su cintura, joven, ojos celestes , labios rojos, senos grandes y firmes... bajo un escandalozo y ceñido vestido rojo, al parecer tenia bastante frio, lo podía notar ya que no. .. Llevaba brasier, al parecer el pomposo abriigo de piel que llevaba no era suficiente.  
Derrepente un calor, como fuego empezo a quemarme por dentro ¡Rayos que era deliciosa! Tomó un taxy, decidi seguirla, mi corazon quería salirse de mi pecho, corria como loco trás aquel vehiculo que estaciono frente a un lujoso edificio.  
Contoneandose, entro al lugar saludando amistosamente al balet parking que se encontraba en la puerta, ¡Rayos! sus caderas se movian al caminar con una gracia que a mi me estaba volviendo loco, sentia como si... Como si aquella mujer me estuviera provocando.  
Por un momento la perdí de vista ya que seguramente habia tomado el asensor para llegar a su departamento, esperé y esperé como un asqueroso acosador en el edificio de enfrente, rogando poder ver su figura en alguna de las ventanas.  
Si... Alli estaba, al parecer, regando sus plantas, ya se habia despojado de aquel vestido y se encontraba con un pequeño babydoll color crema y un kimono azul abierto, que descarada, no podia verse mas presiosa.  
Termino su tarea nocturna y se dirigio nuevamente adentro de su departamento cometiendo un grave error, tras si, dejo la puerta del balcon abierta.  
Embobado no perdi la oportunidad y salté hacia aquel edificio , Esa puerta entre abierta era casi una invitación que no podía rechazar.  
Me escabullí entre las sombras, la habitacion era apenas alumbrada por una velador de noche sobre una mesa de luz.  
Su dormitorio, bastante grande todo en color crema con una enorme cama en el centro.  
Me escondi entre las sombras, ella no lograría verme, despues de todo yo era un ninja.  
Salio del baño que tenia en su recamara y suavemente se metio la cama, prendió la tele haciendo zapping con cara de aburrida, no habia nada de su interes.  
Preciosa, sexy, simplemente queria hacerla mia, me estaba volviendo loco, era perfecta.  
La situación, totalmente frustrante, ese bomboncito frente a mi pedia a gritos que me arremetiera contra ella.  
¡Pero vamos! Habia que ser realista apenas me dejara ver empezaria a chillar como cerdo, soy un monstruo verde, degenerado, no queria provocarle un infarto ni mucho menos violarla, no soy esa clase de idiota.  
...Si no lo intentaba, tampoco habria chance ¿no?

-SShhhh tranquila - espeté saliendo de mi escondite, la joven muchacha se incorporo en la cama totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qu-que eres?- Me miro aterrorizada

-Tranquila- acercandome unos cuantos pasos- no te haré daño...

-uff... Vaya por un segundo pensé que venias a matarme - dijo ella sonriendome como si nada, esto ultimo no me lo esperaba, realmente crei que saldria corriendo, se tiraria por la ventana, lo normal... Creo.

-Ehh...¿ No te doy miedo? - incredulo.  
-Pues... Dijiste que no me harias daño ¿cierto?, parbulló aumentando su sonrisa, al parecer la chica era un tanto. .. ¿Inocentonta?

-¿Que eres?- pregunto curiosa  
"Vamos Raph piensa rapido" tal vez me estaria excediendo, pero pondría a prueba su estupidez.  
-Ehh.. Soy un Caballero, si eso. .. Soy tú caballero

-¿Mi caballero?

-Sisi, te he cuidado toda la vida y ehh.. Me queria presentar, supongo- Ni yo me creia tamaña idiotez

-¡VAAAAYAAAA QUE GENIAAAL! - Dijo la chica casi saltando en su cama- Mnh bien, si eres mi caballero entonces te pondré a prueba... ¿Como me llamo?

Rodé los ojos y tomé el puente de mi nariz con dos dedos, el nombre de la chica estaba escrito sobre su tocador en una letra ENORME y dorada con luces al rededor.  
-...Elizabeth...- Si no fuera por que queria acostarme con ella ya hubiera perdido la compostura hace varios minutos.

-Vayaaa tu si que lo sabes tooodoo - dijo sonriendomee aun mas con brillo en los ojos, me recordaba tanto a Mikey.

Derrepente una "ideota" se cruzo por mi mente, sonrei macabramente para mis adentro.  
-Veras,linda, hay una profesia que debemos cumplir.

\- ¡GENIAL! y... ¿de que se trata?

-Puess... Emmm, Ciertamente...-Suspiré para no comenzar a reirme, ni yo me creia lo que iba a decir- El futuro de la humanidad esta en nuestras manos, la antigua profecia dice que. ... Tu y yo...*cof,cof* debemos unirnos antes del amaneccer, sino, ¡se desatara un gran caos!- dije imitando una cara de preocupacion, no podia contener la risa, trague saliva, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Te refieres a que tenemos que tener sexo?

-Ehhh... Si eso- no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante la idea.

-¡Pero tu no eres una persona! mas bien pareces una tortuga gigante ¿Acaso una humana como yo te lograria exitar?, seguramente te gustan las de tu especie.

"Mamita si pudiera ya te estaria impalando" mnhh debía pensar rapido, era una pregunta bastante complicada.

-Es que en realidad, ¡soy humano!- mentí- Es que me gusta mas parecer una tortuga entonces con mi magia decidi tomar esta forma-

-¡Woah! - Grito emocionada - De todos modos creo que eres guapo - sonrio timmidamente - Tienes un cuerpo bastante desarollado y unos ojos preciosos- Parbulló sin miramentos la muchacha, ¡ Vaya que era sincera! me sonroje un poco ante las acotaciones de esa chica, sinceramente nunca nadie me habia dicho algo asi en mi vida, casi me daba pena estar engañandola de esta manera.

-Entonces ¿es un si?- Sonrei mientras me acercaba un poco mas a su cama

-¡Claro!¿ Por que no? -Al parecer me habia topado con una niña bastante facil que no le tenia miedo a nada  
-Mhn... Solo espera un segundito, tú ponte comodo- dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta del baño, por mi parte me sente en la punta de la cama para esperarla.  
¡Hoy era mi noche de suerte, Simplemente regaladisima! Tal vez utilizar sus "encantos" en el mundo en el que se movia funcionaba para conseguir trabajo, de todos modos no era algo que a mi me importara mucho, solo queria despojarme de esta estupida y vergonzosa virginidad, era casi insoportable que "El Intrepido" habia hecho el amor y yo no, no podia seguir asi.

-Caballero... -Musitó la joven recargandose suavemente sobre la pared, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, la traviesa gatita habia cambiado su atuendo ¡Eso que crei que no se podia ver mas sexy que con el babydoll de crema y el kimono! Mi corazon casi me rompe el plastón, esa niña me estaba volviendo loco, lucia un babydoll de gaza rojo que dejaba ver su hermosa ropa interior en el mismo color unas medias bucaneras rojas que delineaban perfectamente sus muslos, me tenia totalmente anonadado.

\- Vamos a cumplir la... Profecia- dijo ronroneando mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi.

-...- no podia formular ni una sola estupida palabra tenia la cara completamente roja y ella lo habia notado ya que sonnrió.  
Me empujo suavemente para dejarme accostaddo sobre la cama, habia perdido el conntrol de la situación, me sentia un infeliz.  
Ella se posicionó sobre mi mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro, yo me limitaba a intentar controlar mi respiracion, no podia hacer otra cosa.  
Comenzo a besarme suavemente los labios, ¡sabia tan dulce!, pero el sentirme inutil no me dejaba en paz, brucamente la di vuelta para quedar yo arriba de ella, sujetando sus brazos al costado de su cabeza, se veia hermosa y al parecer se estaba comenzadon a exitar.  
La bese apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana, comenzé a bajar por su cuello, la habitacion se lleno de gemidos, al parecer habia encontrado su punto debil.  
Luego de hacer delirar un poco más a mi pequeña acompañante, decidi seguir bajando, recorriendo cada centimetro de su escote, arranque de cuajo aquel precioso vestidito y con un kunai corté su sostén para dejar descubierto ese par hermosuras que pedian a gritos ser mordisqueadas, besadas y estrujadas, la muchacha parecia disfrutar tanto como yo o mas, estaba encantado por su hermosa figura.  
Seguí besandola hasta llegar a su vientre, donde se encontraba aquel incomodo trozo de tela, sinceramente ya no aguantaba mas la presión en mi entrepierna, debia hacerla mia.  
Deslicé sus bragas por sus hermosas piernas hasta quitarsela completamente y sin pensarlo dos veces me arremeti contra ella quien largo un sollozo de dolor, pero al rato ya estaba disfrutando conmigo.  
Pasaron las horas entre gemidos y pasión, aquella habitación en Manhattan habia sido testigo de como me aprovechaba de la inocencia de una muy tonta muchacha, no se cuantas veces exactamente nos habiamos corrido, pero eso no importaba, comenzabamos de nuevo, como si nuestro objetivo fuera matarnos. Luego de un tiempo empezé a dudar ¿Será que ella fue la que se aprovecho de mi?

La luz del alba se empezaba a colar por la ventana, era hora de salir de ahi, Mi pequeña acompañante se encontraba durmiendo placidamente a mi lado, ¡habia sido increible!  
Tome con cuidado mis armas y me dispuse a salir por la ventana.

-¿Te volveré a ver? - dijo una somnolienta muchacha  
Yo solo me limité a mirarla unos segundos mas para luego desaparecer entre las cortinas.

Era bonita, pero...

"Yo jamás habia visto a The Comediant picar dos veces en un mismo lugar".

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, no se me da muy bien el lemon ni la comedia, pero bueno xD

Gracias por leer =)

S.P


End file.
